14 Października 2001
TVP 1 06:30 Proszę o odpowiedź 06:45 Przystanek Unia 07:35 Zwierzęta świata; Nosorożec indyjski cz.1; film dok. ang. 08:05 Czarodziejski peryskop; przyrodniczy serial dok.prod.angielskiej dzieci 08:30 Teleranek 09:00 Zew krwi; Call of the Wild; 1999 serial prod. kanadyjskiej; reż: James Head; wyk: Shane Meier,Nick Moncusco,Crystal Buble 10:00 Tydzień 10:30 Więzy krwi; odc. 2; serial prod.TVP 11:20 Wybierz teledysk 12:00 Anioł Pański; transmisja modlitwy 12:10 Czasy; katolicki magazyn informacyjny 12:25 Otwarte drzwi 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Do góry nogami 13:40 Poszukiwacze skarbów 14:05 Wywiad z Leonardem Cohenem 14:25 Studio sport; Mecz koszykówki: Polska - Gwiazdy Ligi 15:55 Studio sport; Budogala - Puchar Świata w karate tradycyjnym 16:25 Dwadzieścia jeden; teleturniej stereo 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Dziennik telewizyjny - program Jacka Fedorowicza 17:35 Studio sport; MŚ w kolarstwie szosowym 18:05 Śmiechu warte 18:30 Jaka to melodia?; quiz muzyczny stereo 19:00 Wieczorynka; Przygody Myszki Miki i Kaczora Donalda; serial anim.prod.USA 19:30 Wiadomości 19:52 Sport 19:58 Pogoda 20:05 Przeprowadzki; odc. 6; serial TVP 21:05 Świadek nadziei; 2001 film dok. prod. USA; reż: Juith Dwan Hallet 23:10 Uczta kinomana; Tańczący z wilkami - cz.II; film fab. USA 01:10 Noc internauty 01:40 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Film dla niesłyszących: Pogranicze w ogniu (2) - serial TVP 7.55 Słowo na niedzielę (dla niesłyszących) 8.00 Program lokalny 9.00 Doogie Howser, lekarz medycyny - serial prod. USA 9.25 Psi świat - serial prod. kanadyjskiej 10.00 Jej styl 10.30 XV Światowy Dzień Młodzieży 11.30 Podroże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza 12.00 Wichry namiętności - serial prod. francuskiej 13.45 Pomóż! Telewidzowie powodzianom 14.00 Familiada - teleturniej 14.30 Złotopolscy - telenowela TVP 15.00 Szansa na sukces: Czarno-Czarni 16.00 Na dobre i na złe - serial prod. TVP 17.00 Święta wojna - serial TVP 17.30 7 dni świat 18.00 Program lokalny 18.22 Pogoda 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Dwójkomania 19.00 Magazyn piłkarski "Gol" 19.55 Co nam w duszy gra: Duety miłosne 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Sport-telegram 21.27 Prognoza pogody 21.35 Koncert dla Piotra S. - 45-lecie Piwnicy Pod Baranami (1) 22.55 Dialog - Wrocław (I Międzynarodowy Festiwal Teatralny) 23.10 Studio Teatralne Dwójki: Hanna Wending 1.00 Requiem - film fab. prod. szwajc.-fra.-por. 2.40 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Łódź 7.00 Odkrywcy niewiarygodnych tajemnic (20) - serial anim. prod. francuskiej 7.30 Bajki Hektora (21) - serial anim. prod. kanadyjsko-amerykańskiej 8.00 Dom, poduchy i kaczuchy 8.40 Impresje 9.00 Dr Quinn - serial obyczajowy prod. USA 10.00 Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 10.30 Film dokumentalny 11.30 Czarodziejki (12) - serial fantastyczny prod. USA 12.35 Moda 12.45 Podaj cegłę - magazyn 13.15 Co słychać doktorku? - felieton 13.30 Małe co nieco 13.45 To niemożliwe: Mumie 14.00 Depozyt wiary - magazyn 14.30 Serial dokumentalny 15.25 Klasztory polskie 15.55 Dziewczyny z placu hiszpańskiego - serial prod. włoskiej 16.45 Polska Dziewczyna 2001 - koncert życia i nadziei (półfinał) 17.15 Kabaret - uśmiechnij się 18.00 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia 18.10 Wiadomości sportowe 18.20 Dzieci i ryby - komedia prod. polskiej 20.00 Sport 21.00 Magazyn sportowy 21.25 Bywalec 21.40 Filmowa encyklopedia Łodzi 22.00 Kino mocne: Cisco pike - film prod. USA 23.35 Program sportowy 0.05 Program na jutro Polsat 6.00 Disco Polo Live 7.00 4x4 7.30 Magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 8.00 Serial animowany dla najmłodszych 8.30 Faceci w czerni (47) - serial animowany 9.00 Hugo - program dla najmłodszych 9.30 Power Rangers (248) - serial dla młodzieży 9.55 Disco Relax 11.00 Dharma i Greg (85) - amerykański serial komediowy 11.30 Teraz Ty (8) - serial prod. USA 12.00 Lęk wysokości - amerykańska komedia 13.45 Zawód: szpieg (8) - serial prod. USA 14.40 Benny Hill 15.20 Fundacja Polsat 15.30 Informacje 15.40 Prognoza pogody 15.45 Rodzina zastępcza (71) - polski serial obyczajowy 16.15 Pokój na czarno - polski serial komediowy 16.45 Pietrzak Show - kabaret 17.35 Chciwość czyli żądza pieniądza 18.30 Informacje 18.50 Sport 18.55 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Rozbitkowie (7) - serial prod. Kanada-Niemcy 20.00 Życiowa szansa: gra - zabawa 20.55 Zerwane więzi 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO 21.55 Droga do raju - film wojenny prod. USA 0.05 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów (Tylko z nadajników naziemnych lub dekoderów Polsatu) 1.10 Magazyn sportowy 2.50 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 6.20 Telesklep 7.50 Przygody Pytalskich - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.15 Przygody Kuby Guzika - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.35 Łebski Harry - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.00 Miecz króla Artura - film rodzinny 10.15 Vera Cruz - western 12.00 Droga do gwiazd - program rozrywkowy 13.00 Przygody Supermana (35/66) - serial przygodowy, USA 13.55 Zagubieni w kosmosie - film s-f 16.15 Big Brother - zobacz więcej 17.15 Nauka jazdy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.45 Ananasy z mojej klasy - program rozrywkowy 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.20 Sport 19.25 Pogoda 19.35 Milionerzy - teleturniej 20.25 Big Brother - Ring 21.40 Pod napięciem - talk show 22.10 Superwizjer 22.40 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 23.10 Noktowizjer 23.45 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 0.15 Big Brother - zobacz więcej 1.10 Ucieczki z Edenu - film obyczajowy 3.00 Nic straconego - powtórki programów TV 4 6.10 Droga do Avonlea - serial dla młodzieży 7.10 Wielka Stopa i zbiry - komedia sensacyjna 9.10 Plac budowy - serial 10.10 Tam gdzie niedżwiedzie zimują - film przygodowy prod. USA 12.00 KINOmaniaK 12.30 Infor 12.45 Inf. gospodarczy 13.00 Mistrzostwa Świata w rajdach samochodowych 14.00 Gang Olsena: Wielki łup - komedia prod. duńskiej 15.50 Przygody Sindbada Żeglarza - serial przygodowy 16.50 Gladiatorzy 17.20 Między nami, partnerami - serial komediowy prod. amerykańskiej 17.45 Dziennik i informacje sportowe 18.05 Jej caly świat - serial komediowy prod. amerykańskiej 18.35 Niewiarygodne, ale prawdziwe - film dokumentalny 19.30 Hoboczaki - serial animowany 20.00 Gladiatorzy 20.55 Millennium (12) - serial science fiction prod. amerykańskiej 21.50 Drogowka - magazyn policyjny 22.20 Supergol - magazyn piłkarski 22.50 Kula w łeb - dramat 1.15 Millennium (13) - serial sf. prod. amerykansklej 2.10 Super VIP 2.40 Strefa P 3.10 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 7.00 Teledyski 8.00 Odjazdowe kreskowki - filmy animowane 10.35 Teleshopping 11.25 SeaQuest - serial fantastycznonaukowy 12.20 Trzej muszkieterowei - film obyczajowy prod. USA 13.50 Teleokazja - podroże 14.20 Słoneczny patrol - serial przygodowy prod. amerykańskiej 15.20 Mokradła Musiara - film przyrodniczy 16.15 Czas chwały - film przygodowy prod. amerykańskiej 18.00 Cobra - oddział specjalny - serial policyjny prod. niemieckiej 19.00 Bez fikcji: Cisza, szef idzie - film dokumentalny 20.00 La Cucaracha - thriller prod. amerykańskiej 21.45 Bractwo sprawiedliwych - dramat prod. USA 23.30 Potajemne igraszki 3 - film erotyczny prod. amerykańskiej 1.05 Cobra - oddział specjalny - serial policyjny prod. niemieckiej 1.55 La Cucaracha - thriller prod. amerykańskiej 3.30 Teleshopping TV Polonia 06:10 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 56 - Matczyna miłość; serial prod.TVP; reż: Teresa Kotlarczyk; wyk: Małgorzata Foremniak, Artur Żmijewski, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Ewa Skibińska; powt. 07:05 Słowo na niedzielę 07:10 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; Ich Afryka; reportaż Waldemara Chudziaka; powt. 07:35 Spotkania z tradycją; Zbigniew Wałach; program Magdaleny Makaruk 08:00 Fraglesy; cz. II odc. 43 - Zupa Gumbo; serial anim. prod. angielskiej 08:25 Niedzielne muzykowanie; XI Dni Ignacego Jana Paderewskiego "Paderewski in memoriam" 08:55 Literatura według Długosza; Ksiądz Józef Baka; widowisko poetyckie; reż: Krzysztof Magowski; wyk: narrator i twórca piosenek - Leszek Długosz 09:20 Złotopolscy; odc. 322 - Kwas; telenowela TVP; powt. 09:45 Złotopolscy; odc. 323 - Walc; telenowela TVP; powt. 10:10 Fredek uszczęśliwia świat; 1936 film fabularny prod. polskiej (74', czarno - biały); reż: Zbigniew Ziębiński; wyk: Karolina Lubieńska, Zbigniew Rakowiecki, Loda Halama, Lena Żeliska i inni 11:20 Laureaci Nowej Tradycji; Orkiestra św. Mikołaja; relacja Mai Kossakowskiej z koncertu zespołu (STEREO) 11:40 Dary i ludzie; Niepodległość utracona i odzyskana; film dokumentalny Teresy Olearczyk 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:10 Czasy; katolicki magazyn informacyjny 12:25 Otwarte drzwi 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej; z kościoła p.w. b. Edwarda Detkensa w Warszawie 14:10 Teatr dla Dzieci; Dzwony; 1998 autor: Karol Dickens (55'); reż: Zbigniew Zapasiewicz; wyk: Maria Ciunelis, Tomasz Zaliwski, Janusz Michałowski, Jacek Rozenek 14:55 Upiorne spotkanie z Balladą; Duch Narodu cz. 1 15:50 Biografie; Profesor Filutek; film dokumentalny Tomasza Lengrena 16:25 Kochamy polskie seriale; odc. 45; teleturniej 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 M jak miłość; odc. 6; 2000 serial TVP; reż: Ryszard Zatorski; wyk: Witold Pyrkosz, Teresa Lipowska, Małgorzata Pieńkowska, Cezary Morawski 18:00 Koncert kabaretowy FAMA 2001; W bramie na FAMIE - kochaj mnie 18:55 Ballada o Janku Siegiedzie; reportaż Grzegorza Michalca 19:15 Dobranocka; Sceny z życia smoków; odc. 6 /7/ - Urodziny; serial animowany prod. polskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Pogoda 19:52 Sport 20:00 Bohaterowie Filmowej Wyobraźni; Skutki noszenia kapelusza w maju; 1993 komedia prod. polskiej (79'); reż: Krystyna Krupska - Wysocka; wyk: Wiesław Michnikowski, Barbara Krafftówna, Sławomira Łozińska, Katarzyna Chrzanowska 21:15 Europalia 2001; relacja z otwarcia Festiwalu Kultury Polskiej w Belgii; powt. 21:35 Magazyn piłkarski "Gol" 22:30 Panorama 22:50 Sport-telegram 22:55 Tato, I love you; film dokumentalny Piotra Morawskiego i Ryszarda Kaczyńskiego 23:45 Emigrantki; reportaż Grzegorza Gołębiewskiego 00:00 Spotkania z tradycją; Zbigniew Wałach; program Magdaleny Makaruk; powt. 00:25 Dary i ludzie; Niepodległość utracona i odzyskana; film dokumentalny Teresy Olearczyk; powt. 00:40 Maryla Rodowicz na bis; program rozrywkowy; powt. 01:15 Sceny z życia smoków; odc. 6 /7/ - Urodziny; serial animowany prod. polskiej; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:50 Sport-telegram; powt. 01:54 Pogoda; powt. 02:00 Bohaterowie Filmowej Wyobraźni; Skutki noszenia kapelusza w maju; 1993 komedia prod. polskiej (79'); reż: Krystyna Krupska - Wysocka; wyk: Wiesław Michnikowski, Barbara Krafftówna, Sławomira Łozińska, Katarzyna Chrzanowska; powt. 03:15 Europalia 2001; relacja z otwarcia Festiwalu Kultury Polskiej w Belgii; powt. 03:35 Koncert kabaretowy FAMA 2001; W bramie na FAMIE - kochaj mnie; (STEREO); powt. 04:35 Zaproszenie; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego; powt. 05:00 Panorama; powt. 05:20 Sport-telegram; powt. 05:25 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; Smaki źródeł Wisły; powt. 06:00 Zakończenie programu HBO 06:30 Cinema, cinema 07:00 Księżniczka złodziei 08:30 Gwiazdy Hollywood: Sally Field 09:00 Dzie- ciak zwany Ryzyko 10:30 Teściowa 12:15 Spotkanie na Atlantyku 14:15 Rakieta 16:00 Kobiety na wybiegu (2) 17:00 Wspi- naczka życia 18:40 Na planie filmu: Stuart Malutki 19:15 Księżniczka złodziei 21:00 Stuart Ma- lutki 22:30 Uni- wesalny żołnierz: Powrót 23:55 Kumpel do bicia 01:55 Opętanie 03:30 Odwieczna wojna 05:00 Dzieciak zwany Ryzy- ko Eurosport 06:45 08:15 11:00 12:45 Sporty motorowe: Motocyklowe Mś 10:00 12:30 14:00 Kolarstwo szosowe: Mś w Lizbonie 17:30 Tenis 18:45 Tenis: Finał turnieju ATP w Lyonie 19:45 Wyścigi formuły Nascar w USA 20:45 American News 21:00 Wyścigi serii Cart w USA 23:00 Eurosportnews Report 23:15 Magazyn sportowy 23:45 American News 00:00 Amerykańska seria Le Mans 01:00 American News 01:15 Eurosportnews Report Discovery Channel 09:00 Cybernetyczni wojownicy 09:55 Brygada N 10:50 Na ratunek ogrodom 11:15 Wyczarowane z drewna 11:45 Superkonstrukcje: Zapora na Snowy River 12:40 Woj- na U-Bootów 13:30 Mój Titanic 14:25 Kontrola umysłu 15:15 Medy- cyna niekonwencjonalna 16:10 Atak termitów 17:05 Samoloty bojowe 18:00 Niesamowite maszyny 19:00 łowca krokodyli 20:00 Egipt: Wskrzeszenie 21:00-00:00 Tajemni- ce Azji: Klejnoty w dżungli; Wielki Mur Chiński; Zaginione świątynie In- dii 00:00 Niezwykłe projekty: Biusto- nosz 01:00 Instyki 02:00 Podróże do krańców Ziemi: Kult płomieni TVN 24 Serwisy informacyjne co pół go- dziny 06:00 Automaniak 07:00 Multikino 08:00 Sabat 09:00 Styl 10:00 Raport TVN 24 11:00 Zdrowie 12:00 Automaniak 13:00 Multikino 14:00 XX wiek wg Davida Frosta 15:00 Styl 16:00 Raport TVN 24 17:00 Multiki- no 18:00 XX wiek wg Davida Frosta 19:00 Fakty; Raport TVN 24 20:00 Loża prasowa 21:00 Styl 22:00 Raport TVN 24 23:00 Loża prasowa 00:00 Pod napięciem 01:00 Zdrowie 02:00 Styl 03:00 Raport TVN 24 04:00 Loża prasowa 05:00 Raport TVN 24 Reality TV 06.00 Strażacy (Firefighters) (35 min.) 06.35 Niezwykłe filmy z wakacji (Outrageous Vacation Videos) (25 min.) 07.00 Rozbitkowie (Shipwrecked) (55 min.) 07.55 Poszukiwania modelki (Search for a Supermodel) (25 min.) 08.20 Na ratunek (Rescue 911) (20 min.) 08.45 Na ratunek (Rescue 911) (20 min.) 09.05 Tajemnice (Mysteries) (25 min.) 09.35 Zadziwiający ludzie (Amazing People) (20 min.) 10.00 Pamiętam: Huragan Andrew (I Remember: Hurricane Andrew) (45 min.) 10.45 Mówi Alex Paen (Emergency with Alex Paen) (20 min.) 11.05 Mówi Alex Paen (Emergency with Alex Paen) (20 min.) 11.30 Strażacy (Firefighters) (35 min.) 12.05 Niezwykłe filmy z wakacji (Outrageous Vacation Videos) (25 min.) 12.30 Rozbitkowie (Shipwrecked) (55 min.) 13.25 Poszukiwania modelki (Search for a Supermodel) (25 min.) 13.50 Na ratunek (Rescue 911) (20 min.) 14.15 Na ratunek (Rescue 911) (20 min.) 14.35 Tajemnice (Mysteries) (25 min.) 15.05 Zadziwiający ludzie (Amazing People) (20 min.) 15.30 Pamiętam: Huragan Andrew (I Remember: Hurricane Andrew) (45 min.) 16.15 Mówi Alex Paen (Emergency with Alex Paen) (20 min.) 16.35 Mówi Alex Paen (Emergency with Alex Paen) (20 min.) 17.00 Magazyn 999: Wulkan na Hawajach (999 Special: Hawaii Volcano) (50 min.) 17.50 Niecodzienne domy (Weird Homes) (25 min.) 18.15 Szalone kółka (Weird Wheels) (20 min.) 18.40 Szkoła sławy (Fame School) (25 min.) 19.05 Szkoła lotników (Flying Soldiers: Solo) (30 min.) 19.35 Życie w Sylvania Waters (Sylvania Waters) (30 min.) 20.05 Życie w Sylvania Waters (Sylvania Waters) (30 min.) 20.35 Zamki na piasku (Castles in the Sand) (55 min.) 21.35 Na ratunek (Rescue 911) (20 min.) 22.00 Na ratunek (Rescue 911) (20 min.) 22.25 Jednostka L.A. Air 5 (LA Air 5) (50 min.) 23.15 Magazyn 999: Wulkan na Hawajach (999 Special: Hawaii Volcano) (50 min.) 24.05 Niecodzienne domy (Weird Homes) (25 min.) 24.30 Szalone kółka (Weird Wheels) (20 min.) 24.55 Szkoła sławy (Fame School) (25 min.) 01.20 Szkoła lotników (Flying Soldiers: Solo) (30 min.) 01.50 Życie w Sylvania Waters (Sylvania Waters) (30 min.) 02.20 Życie w Sylvania Waters (Sylvania Waters) (30 min.) 02.50 Zamki na piasku (Castles in the Sand) (55 min.) 03.50 Na ratunek (Rescue 911) (20 min.) 04.15 Na ratunek (Rescue 911) (20 min.) 04.40 Jednostka L.A. Air 5 (LA Air 5) (50 min.) Romantica 06.00 Szmaciana lalka (Muneca de trapo) (Część 77) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Gracio D'Angelo, wyk. Karina Orozco, Adrian Delgado, Esperanza Magaz, Eduardo Serrano, (60 min.) 07.00 Szmaciana lalka (Muneca de trapo) (Część 78) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Gracio D'Angelo, wyk. Karina Orozco, Adrian Delgado, Esperanza Magaz, Eduardo Serrano, (60 min.) 08.00 Szmaciana lalka (Muneca de trapo) (Część 79) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Gracio D'Angelo, wyk. Karina Orozco, Adrian Delgado, Esperanza Magaz, Eduardo Serrano, (60 min.) 09.00 Szmaciana lalka (Muneca de trapo) (Część 80) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Gracio D'Angelo, wyk. Karina Orozco, Adrian Delgado, Esperanza Magaz, Eduardo Serrano, (60 min.) 10.00 Szmaciana lalka (Muneca de trapo) (Część 81) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Gracio D'Angelo, wyk. Karina Orozco, Adrian Delgado, Esperanza Magaz, Eduardo Serrano, (60 min.) 11.00 Żona potrzebna od zaraz (Maria Rosa buscame una esposa) (Część 7) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Luis Barrios, wyk. Gianella Neyra, Marcelo Cezan, Chiquinquira Delgado, Orlando Fundicelli, (60 min.) 12.00 Żona potrzebna od zaraz (Maria Rosa buscame una esposa) (Część 8) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Luis Barrios, wyk. Gianella Neyra, Marcelo Cezan, Chiquinquira Delgado, Orlando Fundicelli, (60 min.) 13.00 Żona potrzebna od zaraz (Maria Rosa buscame una esposa) (Część 9) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Luis Barrios, wyk. Gianella Neyra, Marcelo Cezan, Chiquinquira Delgado, Orlando Fundicelli, (60 min.) 14.00 Żona potrzebna od zaraz (Maria Rosa buscame una esposa) (Część 10) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Luis Barrios, wyk. Gianella Neyra, Marcelo Cezan, Chiquinquira Delgado, Orlando Fundicelli, (60 min.) 15.00 Żona potrzebna od zaraz (Maria Rosa buscame una esposa) (Część 11) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Luis Barrios, wyk. Gianella Neyra, Marcelo Cezan, Chiquinquira Delgado, Orlando Fundicelli, (60 min.) 16.00 Szmaciana lalka (Muneca de trapo) (Część 77) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Gracio D'Angelo, wyk. Karina Orozco, Adrian Delgado, Esperanza Magaz, Eduardo Serrano, (60 min.) 17.00 Szmaciana lalka (Muneca de trapo) (Część 78) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Gracio D'Angelo, wyk. Karina Orozco, Adrian Delgado, Esperanza Magaz, Eduardo Serrano, (60 min.) 18.00 Szmaciana lalka (Muneca de trapo) (Część 79) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Gracio D'Angelo, wyk. Karina Orozco, Adrian Delgado, Esperanza Magaz, Eduardo Serrano, (60 min.) 19.00 Szmaciana lalka (Muneca de trapo) (Część 80) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Gracio D'Angelo, wyk. Karina Orozco, Adrian Delgado, Esperanza Magaz, Eduardo Serrano, (60 min.) 20.00 Szmaciana lalka (Muneca de trapo) (Część 81) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Gracio D'Angelo, wyk. Karina Orozco, Adrian Delgado, Esperanza Magaz, Eduardo Serrano, (60 min.) 21.00 Żona potrzebna od zaraz (Maria Rosa buscame una esposa) (Część 7) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Luis Barrios, wyk. Gianella Neyra, Marcelo Cezan, Chiquinquira Delgado, Orlando Fundicelli, (60 min.) 22.00 Żona potrzebna od zaraz (Maria Rosa buscame una esposa) (Część 8) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Luis Barrios, wyk. Gianella Neyra, Marcelo Cezan, Chiquinquira Delgado, Orlando Fundicelli, (60 min.) 23.00 Żona potrzebna od zaraz (Maria Rosa buscame una esposa) (Część 9) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Luis Barrios, wyk. Gianella Neyra, Marcelo Cezan, Chiquinquira Delgado, Orlando Fundicelli, (60 min.) 24.00 Żona potrzebna od zaraz (Maria Rosa buscame una esposa) (Część 10) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Luis Barrios, wyk. Gianella Neyra, Marcelo Cezan, Chiquinquira Delgado, Orlando Fundicelli, (60 min.) 01.00 Żona potrzebna od zaraz (Maria Rosa buscame una esposa) (Część 11) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Luis Barrios, wyk. Gianella Neyra, Marcelo Cezan, Chiquinquira Delgado, Orlando Fundicelli, (60 min.)